A medianoche
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Lo que sientes mientras ves lo que deseas. Tomame en tus brazos hasta medianoche. YoruRan, SoraNao. Pensamientos de Nao principalmente. Advertencia: YaoiLime y Spoilers.


**Titulo**: A medianoche

**Autor**: Lia Kon

**Dedicado a** : Marineneko porque gracias a ella conoci este anime XD! Y porque es muy buena conmigo y porque la quiero mucho XDD!

**Genero**: Yaoi/Lime

**Pareja**: Yoru/Ran Sora/Nao

**Disclaimer**: sehh... desgraciadamente ningún personaje de Sukina mono ga suki dakara shogo nai (Sukisyo!) es mío... TTU... así que... los uso sin fin de lucro P no pueden demandarme! XD

**Advertencia:** Algunos cuantos _**spoilers.**_

**

* * *

A medianoche

* * *

**

- ahh... - El gemido escapo de sus labios, suavemente, irrumpiendo en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Afuera, la luna llena brillaba tenue, siendo esta la única fuente de luz que iluminaba a ambas figuras sobre la cama.

Una mano se deslizo sobre su pecho, acariciando lentamente, mientras las mejillas del pelirrosa se teñían de carmesí. Cerro los ojos, ahogando un nuevo gemido.

- Yoru... - En un susurro pronuncio su nombre, sintiendo como el aludido le desvestía lentamente, besando con suavidad su cuello.

Sunao observaba, a través de la mirada oscura de Ran como el cuerpo de Sora se acomodaba sobre el. No podía evitarlo, veía a través de sus ojos, sentía a través de su piel, imposible bloquearlo. Comprendía los sentimientos de Ran hacia Yoru...

Porque eran los suyos hacia Sora.

- Ran... - Los labios del peliazul atraparon uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir aun mas. Extasiante preludio de medianoche.

Si tan solo el pudiera expresarse como lo hacia Ran. Estaba cansado, cansado de poder observar como el amor entre Yoru y Ran llevaba a esas noches de pasión. Y estaba cansado de no poder hacer lo mismo. Si tan solo Sora pudiera sentir lo que el sentía.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera abandonado, si tan solo hubiera regresado. Si no lo hubiera traicionado.

Una lagrima resbalo de su rostro.

- ¿Te lastime Ran?.- Pregunto Yoru, limpiando la lagrima con delicadeza. Ran negó.

- Es Nao... - Respondió, intentando ignorar el echo. Escondió en rostro en la clavícula del peliazul, repegándose mas a su cuerpo.

Fujimori sonrió. Ran y Yoru siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Se habían perdonado, se habían esperado. Aunque...

Yoru jamás abandono a Ran.

Fue Sora quien lo abandono a el.

Quiso dejar de ver cada escena entre su alter y el de Sora... debía dejarlos en paz, tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse de nuevo. Ran lo sabia. Porque la única manera en que Nao podría obtener paz, era haciéndole ver a Sora lo que sintió. Traicionándole...

Si pudiera quedarse... quedarse en el olvido y dejar a Ran en su cuerpo. Si pudiera olvidar el dolor y el odio...

Pero no podía. Porque no podía entender como Sora pudo haberlo abandonado. Y haberlo olvidado. Si tan solo Hashiba lo hubiera reconocido, si lo hubiera llamado como antes. Solo con eso hubiera podido perdonarlo.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Ran cayo sobre la cama, sudoroso y respirando agitado. Sobre el, Yoru se recostaba, exhausto.

- te amo, Yoru... - Susurro Ran, abrazándose a su pecho, mientras Yoru se acostaba a su lado, cobijándolo entre sus brazos.

- Y yo a ti Ran... - Musito, cerrando lentamente los ojos, reteniendo en su mente la imagen de un Ran sonrojado, mezcla sensualidad y ternura.

El pelirrosa se acomodo, recibiendo el calor, abrigándose del frío de la noche. Yoru se fue, dejando en su lugar a Sora, que dormía sin darse cuenta de lo que poco antes había sucedido.

Ran cerro los ojos, con una sonrisa, dejando lugar a Sunao para regresar a su cuerpo.

Los ojos rosa oscuro se aclararon, llegando a la tonalidad normal. Esas perlas rosáceos que se fijaron en el exterior. El cuerpo de Sora abrazándolo, las sabanas algo húmedas, ambos corazones agitados, la sensación de Sora aun dentro suyo.

Pensó en levantarse e ir a su cama, en alejarse, en como siempre, enfadado empujar a Hashiba y reclamarle el no tener ningún control sobre Yoru.

Y no lo hizo.

Se quedo como estaba, respondiendo a sus viejos sentimientos. Sentimientos que, cubiertos por el rencor, por la desesperación, aun permanecían ahí.

Aspiro el aroma de Sora, sonriendo imperceptible, añorando viejos tiempos. Con su mano tomo la del otro, entrelazándolas. Cerro los ojos y poco a poco se sumió en el sueño.

Ran sonrió esta vez, hurgando sin penas en los pensamientos de Nao, sencillas palabras que reflejaban sus sentimientos...

_Por favor... Nunca me sueltes...

* * *

_

o.oU algo soso, demasiado corto... u pero mi primer intento de escribir algo de Sukisyo XDU. nn ademas, con que a Marine le guste, estoy contenta.

**PD**: o.oU sie, he vuelto .. esperen mas de mi... (es eso una amenaza? XD)

Oyasumi!


End file.
